Sparkleap
❝ Quote here ❞ — Who said the quote Describe the character's appearance and Clan status briefly; all details should be cited. (See other completed pages for reference) 'Appearance' Heritage: Breed(s) (if multiple: Breed x Breed (x Breed...)) Palette: : = Base (#FFFFFF) : = Markings (#FFFFFF) : = (Optional Tertiary Color) (#FFFFFF) : = (Add colors as needed) (#FFFFFF) : = Eyes (#FFFFFF) : = Leathers (Nose and/or pawpads, sometimes inner ears) (#FFFFFF) Voice: Describe their voice briefly; all details should be cited Scent: Describe their scent briefly; all details should be cited 'Personality' * +''' 'Protective -' Description of trait * '''+ Dedicated -''' Sparkleap has her goals in life, and she sticks to them. In her current state, her only goal is to see to it that her daughter Littlelight achieves greatness - but if anything else happened to strike her, it'd receive the same passionate determination. * '''± Nonchalant -''' Description of trait * '''± Ambitious -''' Ever since she was a kit, Sparkleap has wanted nothing more zealously than to be ThunderClan's deputy - and eventual leader. When her life was interrupted by her kits, she shifted her attention slightly to getting her only kit Littlelight the highest ranking possible. * '''− Controlling -''' Especially with regards to Littlelight, Sparkleap can be incredibly domineering and manipulative. She won't directly order you to do anything, but instead use underpawed tricks to influence her ideas into you, and get her way subconsciously. * '''− Paranoid -''' Ever since her kit's birth, Sparkleap has been increasingly on edge for some reason. She jumps at shadows and talks in a quieter voice, and makes accusations quickly without sufficient evidence. '''Likes & Dislikes 'Likes' *ThingRevealed on M/D/Y 'Dislikes' *ThingRevealed on M/D/Y 'Fears' *FearRevealed on M/D/Y ::*Description of FearRevealed on M/D/Y 'History' 'Timeline' Kithood Clan: ThunderClan Cats Involved: Unknown Age Range: 0-5 moons Date Range: Before RP *Point 1Revealed on M/D/Y *Point 2Revealed on M/D/Y Apprenticehood Clan: ThunderClan Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: 6-?? moons Date Range: Before RP *Point 1Revealed on M/D/Y *Point 2Revealed on M/D/Y Warriorhood Clan: ThunderClan Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: ??-?? moons Date Range Before RP *Point 1Revealed on M/D/Y *Point 2Revealed on M/D/Y Queenhood Clan: ThunderClan Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: ??-?? moons Date Range Before RP *Point 1Revealed on M/D/Y *Point 2Revealed on M/D/Y Senior Warriorhood Clan: ExampleClan Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: ??-?? moons Date Range Before RP - M/D/Y (HR Opening) *Point 1Revealed on M/D/Y *Point 2Revealed on M/D/Y 'Relationships' 'Kin' 'Opinions' Click EXPAND to see Opinions. ---- ⦁ = Acquaintance | ⦁⦁ = Friend | ⦁⦁⦁ = Best friend ⦁ = Blood relative | ⦁⦁ = Like family | ⦁⦁ = Inseparable ⦁ = Respects as equal | ⦁⦁ = Looks up to | ⦁⦁⦁ = Idolizes ⦁ = Crush | ⦁⦁ = Fling/Potential mate | ⦁⦁⦁ = Mate ⦁ = Uneasy around | ⦁⦁ = Nervous around | ⦁⦁⦁ = Induces anxiety ⦁ = Competitor | ⦁⦁ = Rival | ⦁⦁⦁ = Archnemesis ⦁ = Annoyed by | ⦁⦁ = Dislikes | ⦁⦁⦁ = Hates ---- Character/Rating(s)/Rank/Status/Trust% :Thoughts (with cited experiences, as applicable). |-|ThunderClan= :OC/Rating(s)/Rank/Status/Trust% ::Thoughts with cited experiencesRevealed on ''M/D/Y.'' :OC/Rating(s)/Rank/Friend/Trust% ::Thoughts with cited experiencesRevealed on ''M/D/Y.'' |-|WindClan= :OC/Rating(s)/Rank/Status/Trust% ::Thoughts with cited experiencesRevealed on ''M/D/Y.'' :OC/Rating(s)/Rank/Friend/Trust% ::Thoughts with cited experiencesRevealed on ''M/D/Y.'' |-|ShadowClan= :OC/Rating(s)/Rank/Status/Trust% ::Thoughts with cited experiencesRevealed on ''M/D/Y.'' :OC/Rating(s)/Rank/Friend/Trust% ::Thoughts with cited experiencesRevealed on ''M/D/Y.'' |-|RiverClan= :OC/Rating(s)/Rank/Status/Trust% ::Thoughts with cited experiencesRevealed on ''M/D/Y.'' :OC/Rating(s)/Rank/Friend/Trust% ::Thoughts with cited experiencesRevealed on ''M/D/Y.'' |-|SkyClan= :OC/Rating(s)/Rank/Status/Trust% ::Thoughts with cited experiencesRevealed on ''M/D/Y.'' :OC/Rating(s)/Rank/Friend/Trust% ::Thoughts with cited experiencesRevealed on ''M/D/Y.'' |-|Outside the Clans= :OC/Rating(s)/Rank/Status/Trust% ::Thoughts with cited experiencesRevealed on ''M/D/Y.'' :OC/Rating(s)/Rank/Friend/Trust% ::Thoughts with cited experiencesRevealed on ''M/D/Y.'' 'Trivia' *Trivial fact hereRevealed on M/D/Y 'Quotes' ❝ Quote here ❞ — Owner of quote 'Art' Artist Sparkleap Type.png|By: Artist Artist Sparkleap Type.png|By: Artist Artist Sparkleap Type.png|By: Artist 'References'